


【蜥勘/NC-17】伊格的坑洞

by guyijia



Category: IDENTITY V
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 13:56:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18918379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guyijia/pseuds/guyijia
Summary: 逐渐蜥蜴化的学者x被委托寻找某地的勘探员，十九世纪中期的纽约布鲁克林区的故事，异变、相遇、还有冒险





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *伊格就是克苏鲁神话中的蛇人之父，因此如题所示，这个故事和克苏鲁相关，含有部分推测（一切还是请以官方为准）
> 
> *会含有粗口、暴力、血腥以及部分让人不适的描写。敏感部分涉及强迫、非人、受伤流血、环境变化带来的ptsd等内容，请注意避雷。

（0）  
每一种概念最终都要沉到与之相对立的概念之中，就像两个撞到一起的巨浪，同时都变成了一样的白色泡沫。  
（1）  
诺顿•坎贝尔扣响门扉。  
布鲁克林区人头攒动，无论或黑或白或黄，在这里总是能看到各种各样的人。他把挎包夹在咯吱窝下，带着些许不耐烦的心情，再度敲响了公寓的木门。按照目前的接触来说，这次聘请他的主顾是一位深居简出的怪人，喜欢摆弄蛇和蜥蜴。  
坎贝尔不讨厌怪人，或者说他自己就是，所以对于这位主顾的爱好，他并无什么偏见。只不过他不太喜欢后者，尤其是那些带鳞片的东西。他这次的工作是送来某处地形的勘探图，表明水文和地貌，以便和过去的历史版本作对照。当他还在英国挖矿时，坎贝尔听说过皇家科学院喜欢用这些东西来抓捕奇异生物，所以他想这位主顾大概也是类似的人。  
门带着吱呀声被打开了，坎贝尔连忙换上一副笑脸，嘴角营利性的上扬。而他的主顾——卢基诺•迪鲁西，把自己包裹在厚厚的大衣之中，露出一双带着血丝的眼睛，用带着手套的手指从他手中接过了那张注好标记的地图。  
老实说，诺顿还是有些畏惧这个奇怪的人的。尤其当他站在他的面前时，那副高大的身躯几乎都把整个门框挡住了，他老是觉得这个人在用那双...血红色的眼睛俯瞰自己？  
卢基诺将身躯让开，无言的请诺顿进屋。对于自己的情况，他用嘶哑着的声音解释为“生病”，似乎看病的医生建议他吞了几盅水银，然后让他裹成一个巨大的蛹似的。勘探家也不太像过多介入别人的事，毕竟谁都有过去不是？他自己的事已经够他愁的了。  
“那么，”他也不客气，直接坐在卢基诺没怎么打理过得沙发上，盯着对面玻璃箱里爬动的蛇类问对方，“先生，这次你想要问什么？”  
“这带....”卢基诺用戴手套的手指划过地图，“这带有没有，洞穴一类的地形。”  
虽然诺顿觉得这是十分简单易学的东西，但卢基诺似乎有些近视，时常需要他进行讲解。诺顿拿起地图，拿出腰间挂着的放大镜，指着那片地区告诉他——确实有，以前淘洗出过金矿，不过现在矿场资源以及逐渐匮乏了。  
“这里大概没有什么爬行类的生物，毕竟金矿开采污染很大，有什么稀有物种估计早都已经死光了....”  
诺顿说着，发现卢基诺正在用一种极其专注的神态思索着某些事情，一动不动，已经走神多时。他小声叫了几句对方的名字，卢基诺还是没有回应。诺顿伸手想要在他面前晃一晃，请自己花了大价钱的主顾好好听人说话。  
诺顿没想到的是：他刚刚抬起手，甚至还没有放在对方面前，卢基诺就突然抓住了他的手腕，一股巨大的力道传来，他忍不住疼的皱起了眉头。古怪的学者似乎也被自己的举动吓了一跳，连忙放开他，向他连声道歉，说着失陪，上楼去拿东西了。诺顿坐在原地，惊魂未定，久违的感受到一股心脏直跳的危险感。  
也许卢基诺先生只是不喜欢有人这样和他开玩笑？他想，突然发现对方刚刚坐着的地方落了片绿色的东西——诺顿捡起来仔细瞧了瞧，发现那是一片足有他小指大小的绿色鳞片。然而，令人奇怪的事，这间房间里，并没有拥有这种鳞片的生物。  
（2）  
每天，或者说从一个月前开始，每天卢基诺•迪鲁西都会从惶惑不安的梦境中苏醒。梦境之中，他看到昏暗幽闭的地下穴道——举着火把的蛇人们窃窃私语，诉说着其父伊格的伟大与荣耀。他同样也看到喜怒无常的伊格是如何将他的族人们化作真正的毒蛇，散布到各方土地。那些毒蛇有些冰冷细腻的绿色鳞片，赤红的眼睛，和他之前受到的那条一模一样....  
随后他浑身冰冷的苏醒，察觉到自己的手腕开始覆盖上更多更厚的鳞片。他端详自己在镜中的面孔，发觉下颌的骨骼也开始变化，向后延伸开、割裂开。过去那副文静内敛的书呆子相貌已经无迹可寻，镜中的他看起来更像是个半人半兽怪物。卢基诺•迪鲁西惶惑不安的穿上厚重的衣物，阻挡住别人和自己的视线——可以的话，他希望这一切都只是个梦境，当他重新苏醒的时候，他又是那个前途无限的爬行学家了。  
起因是一条美洲的毒蛇。物种无法确定，只知道是某种新品种的变异。那时他刚刚不远万里亲身来到美洲，打算大展身手，好好发挥自己的聪明才智。出色的学者似乎前途无限，直到他被那只毒蛇狠狠的咬了一口，而蛇又从打碎的容器中溜了出去，不见踪影。  
一开始，卢基诺害怕自己会死于未知的蛇毒。然而剧烈的身体疼痛和昏迷之后，他并没有死，身体反而发生了一些神奇的变化——脖颈下方长出了鳞片，圆形的、绿色的，和那条蛇一模一样。  
几乎是仓皇而狼狈的，他单方面切断了和其他朋友乃至家人的联络。在梦境之中，他意识到自己似乎是招惹到了某些古代的神秘生物，受到了传染病般的诅咒。对于正在复兴的多神异教们，他本是不屑且不信的，然而自己身体逐渐发生的变化，让卢基诺不得不开始采取些行动，解决麻烦。梦境中看到的那些坑道似乎是解决问题的关键所在，卢基诺想，他必须找到那些地方。  
三周前，当他没有病的那么严重，还能外出行动时，他在外来人爱去的酒馆里遇到了诺顿•坎贝尔——当时，这个男人正在向一对准备北上的淘金者推销，说自己是勘探员，只需要实地走一遍，就可以知道那些矿藏所在的位置。  
卢基诺带着几分好奇打量着坎贝尔——就他所知，勘探可不是个简单的活，这么一个看起来更像矿工的男人怎么会掌握这样的技巧。而激进的淘金者们自然也不信任这个脸毁了一半、口音还是苏格兰的人，对着他开了个失礼的玩笑，吵吵闹闹的走了。诺顿保持着脸上的笑容不变，朝着那几个人走远的方向束了个中指，祝福着他们被荒郊野岭的狼吃干净。身后传来了视线，他转身去看，发现那里做着个遮挡着身体的古怪男人。  
他径直走了过去，双手按在对方的桌子上，笑着问他：  
“先生，您是需要勘探服务？还是只是想看看笑话？”  
“......我确实有些想找的东西，”卢基诺愣了愣，老实回答，“但就我所知，勘探可不是门容易的技巧。如果你能确定自己不是个骗子，那么我很乐意雇用你。”  
“哦，那我们来打个赌.....”坎贝尔说着，从怀里掏出了一张地图。“这是我按照这附近的郊区地形画的，你随便指定一个年份的旧地图，我告诉你它和这张地图相比有什么变化。”  
“那，”他顿了顿，思考了一下美国建国的历史，“1800年？”  
“东河的面积比过去缩小了三分之一，”坎贝尔说，“十九世纪初这里不过是一片农场，在西南方位存在过煤矿，但后来因为矿物枯竭，城市发展....如果你有过去的地图，你就会发现在短短的五十年间，城市被建立，并迅速的吞没了大部分的农田。河流也因此变得堵塞，在夏天多发洪灾。”  
听起来似乎有真的能力。卢基诺来了兴趣，又问了问对方美洲的矿场分部、坎贝尔的工作经历之类的事。诺顿脸上的笑容逐渐有些不太耐烦，最后抛下一句话：  
“所以，你问我这么多，是希望我能帮你找什么？”  
卢基诺回忆着自己的梦境，思考着那些片刻闪过的画面。  
“矿洞，”他说，“不是红土土质，而是偏黑的土质.....可能是印第安部落聚集过的地方，产出金矿。不会离这里很远，但也不会特别近。”  
诺顿听到这些描述，皱起了眉头。卢基诺以为对方想要拒绝，连忙说：  
“如果是价钱的话，好商量，你来开价.....只是我委托你找寻这地方的事不要告诉别人。你想要多少都可以，只要是在我能力承受范围内的。”  
诺顿抬起头，，眯了眯眼睛。学者看不懂这个表情，只觉得面前这个勘探员似乎在回忆什么。  
“那么我便不再客气了。”诺顿爽快的伸出手，对对方说，“诺顿•坎贝尔，先生，乐意为你效劳。”  
“卢基诺•迪鲁西.....”他也下意识的报出自己的名字，握住对方的手。那只手上落着一道道的伤疤，还有些茧子，摸起来更像是快被火烧过的石头，而不是人的手。学者吃了一惊，诺顿若无其事的收回手去，询问对方具体的报酬事宜。  
之后，他们便开始了一次又一次的合作。  
（3）  
诺顿把那枚奇异的绿色鳞片带回了临时的居住地中，他无法说清这是出于某种好奇还是莫名的戒备。当点亮电灯时，鳞片上滑过的幽幽磷光确实吸引着他的眼睛，他盯着那片东西，出了会儿神，随后把它放在桌子上，摊开地图开始涂抹标注好的记号。  
卢基诺需要他给出那些符合描述地方的具体地点，还需要他进去探查，找找岩壁上有没有什么奇怪的痕迹。实话是，比起勘探员，他开始觉得自己更像是考古学家——英国确实会有人挖出古怪的动物骨骼，高价展览，谓之史前巨大怪蜥蜴之辈，但卢基诺给他的感觉却和那些人不太一样。至少，那人和自己应该类似，都是由真才实干的正经人。  
他有些玩味的把之类的称呼加在自己或者卢基诺的头上，回忆着自己在这些地方看到的具体情况.....一号洞窟，只是野生动物的住所，排除；二号洞窟，虽然是开采的矿洞，但已经废弃多年，其中的土质也不符合标准.....他用铅笔勾勾画画着，一直写到第十三号，才打上个圈，确定这里比较符合描述。  
真是不吉利的数字。诺顿在心里想着，发觉窗外的天色渐渐黑了下来。他啧了一声，把屋内能够发光的东西全部点亮，继续熬夜工作。那场矿难让他不太喜欢黑暗，他情愿站在夏天的大太阳下暴晒，也不要躲在黑暗阴凉的角落里。  
“对，这里，下次要下洞去看看，要提前买好绳索和保险灯....”  
诺顿自言自语着，突然觉得自己的身后发寒。他转身去看，发现窗户不知何时被打开了，外面正吹入有些阴测的冷风，让他寒毛直竖。他站起来去关窗，望了望外面的街道，发现今晚，外面似乎寂静的有些异常，如同这座城市中的人群全都突然消失了一样。  
“感觉有些奇怪啊....”他打量了一阵外面，看见月亮苍白的脸，感觉像是在被谁窥视着似的，拉上窗帘，走回座位上去。  
“....除此以外，卢基诺先生也要去，装备里也应该准备适合没有任何野外经验的人使用......”  
诺顿还没把这句话写完，突然间，屋内的灯全都熄灭了。笔尖停滞，碳条摩擦纸张的声音突然停了下来。伸手不见五指的黑暗中，诺顿呆滞着，一动不动。  
黑暗....崩塌的声音...滴落的粘稠的液体.....凄厉的惨叫声。伴随着沉重的心跳，刹那间，一幕又一幕的回忆在他的脑海之中如同潮水般炸开。像是落石般崩碎的恐惧感敲打在诺顿的灵魂上，他情不自禁的发抖，小腿的肌肉都痉挛的扭曲在一处，根本无法动弹。黑暗的降临让他进入了一种假死的状态里——周围的一切都清晰可闻，甚至比平时更加清楚，但他就是没法移动哪怕一根手指，只能等待着恐惧慢慢降临，顺着脚踝舔舐而上。  
也许是焦虑产生的幻觉，又或者那就是事实。诺顿感觉到有什么粘腻湿滑的事物舔在了他的脸颊上，带着分叉的前段，包饶着他的脖颈，缠住他发抖的喉结。呼吸急促，瞳孔扩大，他的身体在颤抖，喉咙却也说不出哪怕任何一句话。紧接着，一些尖利的、湿冷的、如同磨尖鹅卵石般的坚硬事物抵着他的肩膀，慢慢的撕咬摩擦着——如果那咬在他的颈子上，他的头颅恐怕会立刻落地。  
诺顿的手臂保持着书写的姿势，感觉到有什么东西站在他的椅背后面，正慢慢的、悄无声息的将他包围住。带着鳞片的手。他的意识如此告诉他。带着鳞片的手抓住了他的胳膊，像是在确认着什么事物似的摩擦着他带着伤疤的肌肤，鳞片把衣物刮的擦擦作响。像是锐利尖爪一样的东西触碰着他的衣襟，一丝一扣的解开那件有些旧的衬衣，露出其中的肌肤来。  
他的心脏跳动着，在这漆黑一片的室内跳动着。周围的空气似乎都带上了那温暖的、鲜红的、恐惧的波动。诺顿大口呼吸着逐渐变冷的空气，觉得汗水正顺着自己的鼻梁流下。糟糕。他的理智告诉他，野兽在捕猎前，都会先确定一遍自己的猎物是否对他具有威胁——如此进行下去，恐怕自己真的会被吃的一干二净。  
像是绝望之中猛然迸发而出的勇气似的，诺顿突然回过神来，按照感受到的方位，猛地将铅笔刺入了一只带鳞片的手中。他跳跃着站起身来，踢开椅子，听见身后重物被撞倒的声音，朝着记忆中电灯开关所在的位置没命的奔跑而去。  
满地的绘图工具和衣物把他绊得跌跌撞撞——诺顿手脚并用的冲到了电灯所在的位置，伸手就要落下那根灯绳——  
然而他指尖触碰到的是，某个冰冷的、像是浮雕一样的刻绘.....他清晰的记得，自己的房间里并没有这样的东西。摸起来就像是蛇的信子，就像是那片奇异的鳞片.....他呆立在原地，听到身后一声带着怒气的嘶吼.......  
伴随着一道破空声，一件重物狠狠的撞在了他的身上。诺顿用手肘挡了一下，整个人都被撞在有浮雕的那堵石墙上。他感觉自己脑袋上的旧伤被擦破了些，温热的血顺着破口流了下来，腥味弥散在空气中。那个怪物似乎因为手掌上的疼痛有些恼怒，用双手把诺顿摁在墙上，他觉得自己浑身上下的骨头都快要碎了。  
接着，一根温凉而分叉的舌头顺着他的脸颊舔了上去，吸吮着他流下的、新鲜的血。带着毛骨悚然而让人反胃的触觉，诺顿只觉得自己的眼珠都被这玩意舔了一遍。而还没等他回过神来，那根东西就顺着他颤抖的嘴唇钻进了他的嘴里，顺着他的舌头，一路进到了食道之中。  
他差点反胃的吐了出来，口腔里都是自己黏糊糊的鲜血，还有一种甜腻的、黏糊糊的液体。嘴唇碰到了一些细小的鳞片，像是被迫接吻般，仅存的理智告诉诺顿，这个怪物似乎有着蜥蜴一般凸起的前喙，还有着分叉的舌头。  
而那些被灌到他胃里的液体，正带着炙热的灼烧感，烧着他的胃壁。心脏停跳了一瞬间，随后，一股诡异的炙热感席卷了诺顿的身体。他感觉自己在火焰之中燃烧着，难受的闷哼了几声。怪物抽出舌头来，舔着他的脖颈，他被撕裂衣物露出的肌肤，又把他抓着肩膀半举着，用利爪撕开他身上最后几件衣物。  
他隐隐察觉到了那东西想要做什么，只是头脑也被烧的迷糊，他没有喊停的力气了。那个东西把他抱在怀里，有些笨拙的，把布满鳞片的身躯贴近他的，叽叽咕咕的说了几句诺顿听不懂的话，突然紧紧抱住他的背，把他向下一按。  
几乎被撕裂的触感让他疼的咳出声来。诺顿茫然无助的睁开眼睛，黑暗、黑暗、只有黑暗、还有这个正在自己身上发泄欲望的怪物。他疯了一般想要逃离这里，用手挠、用牙咬，用脚踢着面前这个东西，对方却毫发无损。而他身后的撕裂感还没有减弱，那东西就开始挺起腰来，带着一股他不太能承受的力量反复进出着——两根性器一根插在了他的体内，而另一根摩擦着他的大腿根部，把那块的肌肤擦红了一片。诺顿痛叫出声，眼眶之中也积满了泪，顺着脸颊滑落了下来。  
他把他知道的脏话全部都骂了出来，越骂，气息愈发减弱，到了最后只变成某种虚弱的哼哼。身后的疼痛也慢慢变得麻木，最后带着一种被鳞片刮过的酥麻感，让他忍不住的绷紧脊背，抓紧对方身上的鳞片。那阵突刺变得愈来愈剧烈，愈来愈快。诺顿闭上眼睛，准备迎接即将到来的冲击......  
诺顿从地上醒来，发现昨晚自己不知何时睡着了，顺着椅子滑在地上，脑袋枕着一条旧毯子，就这样安然进入了梦乡。房间的灯还开着，看起来还开了一整晚。他揉着阵痛的脑袋，站起身来，只觉得心情糟烂，那个梦带来的阴影挥之不去。  
他有意无意的摸了把自己的裤子，发现前面一股黏糊糊的触感，一下就知道昨晚的梦莫名其妙让自己遗精了，脸瞬间黑透了。桌子上，那枚鳞片还散发着绿油油的光，在太阳的反射下，显得更加古怪。  
“去你妈的！”  
带着某种莫名的恼怒，诺顿把鳞片从楼上丢了下去。那枚鳞片滴溜溜的转了一圈，被一辆驶过的汽车碾碎，被风吹散，伴随着诺顿复杂的心境，一并落进了这个城市的下水道里。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> （0）  
> 你不曾了解过我，我不曾了解过我，命运亦不曾了解过我。  
> 我是一个变数，一个跳跃的恐惧。

（4）  
卢基诺从某个诡异的梦境中醒来，身上的鳞片都竖立着，刮破了被褥，带出一团又一团陈旧发黄的棉絮。他有些笨拙的摘下身上这些乱七八糟的白色花朵，尖锐的指甲擦破了几片鳞片，它们滚落在地板上，如同玉做的石片，又像是吞噬腐尸的甲壳虫。  
梦境。他焦虑的想。那个梦境的内容开始和以往不太一样了。在昨夜，梦境的迷雾和坑道不再模糊影绰，反而清晰可见。祭坛上的火冷掉了，他看见那个勘探员，那个诺顿•坎贝尔打着探照灯，在帽子上插了根点燃的蜡烛，用铅笔涂抹记录着那些壁画。  
怪物的剪影从旁边闪过，在灯火的照耀下不断拉长、拉长、随后缩小，靠近。  
快逃！他嘶吼着，用长满利齿的嘴提醒着对方。快逃！否则你会被它们撕碎吃掉。诺顿似乎也察觉到了危机，提着油灯就跑了起来。他跟在诺顿的身后，奔跑着，追随着对方，想要保护着他一路离开洞窟，到明亮安全的外面去——  
等到他再回过神来时，他发现自己正在啃咬着柔软的、新鲜的、甘甜的血肉。诺顿那双黑色的眼睛失去了焦距，涣散着盯着他看。他的脖颈和胸膛一片血肉模糊，隔着粉红色的肋骨，可以看到下面跳动的脏器。卢基诺起身向后退去，发现自己的口腔湿润一片。那双将死的眼睛在斥责着他的所作所为，他是个食人的怪物，他不配得到救赎.....  
卢基诺站在镜子面前，发狂般的拔掉自己下巴上新长出的坚硬鬃毛。红色的长刺划破了他手指还没被鳞片覆盖的地方，红色的血液滴落下来，他看着那颜色反而觉得一阵安心——至少，他身上还有依旧是人类的部分。身高又增加了一些，他不得不弯下腰来，勉强把自己裹紧厚重的大衣里。  
要是事情再这样下去，他保不准那个勘探员会不会看出些什么来。学者有些忧愁的想，他不可能像梦境里一样把诺顿给杀了，他不是会做那种事的人。但要是对方把这事抖出去了，他又不希望成为被关在畸形秀笼子里的怪物。  
卢基诺把自己包装起来，努力让人类这个概念在自己身上有所体现。他停留在那些爬行动物的饲养箱前，给它们喂食，发觉自己逐渐能够听懂它们的话语。如果不是身体变成了这幅模样，他一定会欣然接受现在的自己，并立刻热忱的投入新的研究之中。  
今天坎贝尔来汇报勘探结果的时间似乎比平时要晚。边整理着书房的资料，卢基诺边如此想。等到午饭结束后的十四点，房门终于被扣响。学者像是蜥蜴一样吓得跳在墙上倾听了一会，才慢慢爬下来，包裹好身体，走去开门。  
坎贝尔今天的神色似乎不太健康，皮肤完好脸庞的那边有着厚重的黑眼圈，另一边伤疤的颜色似乎也加深了一下。他的头发有些乱糟糟的，和卢基诺简单的打了个招呼，站在门框那，没有立刻进来的意思。  
“我想，基本可以把范围缩小到五个地方，”他言简意赅的说，“不过迪鲁西先生，您确定要和我一起去吗？”  
“如果可以的话，”他清了清嗓子，让声音听起来正常一些，“我想要亲身实地去那里考察.....那里的东西对我的研究来说很重要。”  
有什么其他的事为什么不进屋说呢？他问诺顿，发觉对方有些狐疑的神情，心下一惊。带着可能已经暴露的恐惧感，他让诺顿坐在沙发上，说他去把资料都拿下来，请他稍等片刻。  
诺顿•坎贝尔站在对方杂乱的会客厅里，对卢基诺的行为愈来愈生出疑惑。昨晚那个梦境中的怪物和眼前这位学者似乎有异常相似之处，但两者的气质却又截然不同。如果他贸然行动，可能就会这样失去一个很难找到替代的好主顾。诺顿不想付不出房租，但他也知道自己的命更重要。所以，当卢基诺从楼上又下来时，他认真的问对方。  
“迪鲁西先生，”他说，“虽然这可能违背了我们一开始的协议，但是我还是想问一问：您在研究到底是什么？”  
请不要误会。诺顿笑了笑，试图缓和一下气氛。我不是好奇心旺盛的人，只是想要确定我们俩的安全在那时会不会得到保障——您要知道，我们这一行有时也会有些都市传说一般的工作内容：比如有人一直在找的印斯茅斯，据说接了委托的人都没能回来。  
“而且，我也需要为我们俩准备下去用的装备。如果能够知道具体的目的，我想这趟旅途应该会更方便一些。”  
他看到卢基诺低下头去，沉默了一会，有些紧张的攥紧了手心。  
“在我希望你带我去的地方，”他缓缓开口，“有一处应该有一个遗迹——那之中有着某个已经失落文明的图腾和壁画，那就是我要找的东西。”  
“我记得你说你是爬行动物专家，现在为什么要去考古？”诺顿说，抱起胳膊，抬眼观察对方的表情。那双红色的眼睛似乎有些慌乱，他察觉到，卢基诺还有很多没有对他说的。  
“额....因为我要做的研究需要类似的资料....”学者慌忙的解释着，用手挡了挡诺顿抛过来的视线。诺顿•坎贝尔没有接着追问，转而询问他有关身体的状况——“没事，只是一些小病，我想并没有什么大碍。只是会有些传染性，所以为了其他人的安全着想，我才穿成这样。”  
卢基诺往旁边退了退，看着坐在自己身旁抱着胳膊的诺顿，提防他突然伸出手扯下自己的手套。诺顿也没有接着追问，摊开地图，告诉对方自己制定好的详细计划：  
“如果你到那时还有体力的话，”他说，“我们会从标注好的四号、七号、还有十三号地穴的入口出发，分别深入十米——这个距离里，周围的墙壁上我已经放好了火把。如果没有野生动物或者其他什么东西在，火把应该不会被拿走。那么就是安全的，可以继续往下。”  
“之后，下方的空气会变得稀薄...出于安全考虑，我走在你的前面牵绳开路，你跟在我的后面。我们最多只会向下探索四十米，如果你没有找到想要的东西或者它们还在更深的地方，那抱歉了，您可能需要另外找其他人帮忙，不在我的业务范围内了。”  
学者听着诺顿说，连连点头。诺顿接着问他有没有野外探勘的经验。  
“我曾经在野外捕捉过爬行动物，”他说，“所以对于设备使用还是比较得心应手的。”  
“那就好，”诺顿勾了勾嘴角，“看来不用我特意再教您。唯一的问题就是您会不会在那乱了阵脚。”  
卢基诺尴尬的笑了笑，诺顿收起地图，看了看墙上的钟。  
“快五点了，”他说，“我想我必须要去准备器具和装备...”  
“麻烦你了，坎贝尔。”卢基诺松了口气，向对方道谢。  
“没事，不过.....”诺顿突然用一只手拍了拍卢基诺的肩膀，笑着对对方说：  
“迪鲁西先生，我想我昨天捡到了您的鳞片——冒昧问一下，卢基诺，你生的到底是什么病？”  
如果对方的格斗方式属于人类，诺顿有足够的信心能把人摁在地上揍。挖矿那段生活给了他不少磨难，却也给了他一些特殊的小技巧。然而卢基诺还是超出了他的想象——诺顿甚至没来得急挥出拳头，一股重重的力道就搭在了他的肩膀上，将他撞得倒在地毯上，感觉骨头在咯吱作响。  
他下意识用手肘护住脖颈，瞪大眼睛，观察着压覆在自己身上的这个生物：只有一些微弱的迹象能证明他原本是人类，比如头上逐渐被鳞片挤开的红色头发、下巴边缘没有被覆盖的皮肤，还有没有完全贴合进头骨中的耳朵。然而，无论怎么看，卢基诺比起人类更加接近“蜥蜴”这个概念。  
啊，这下恐怕要被吃掉了。一瞬间，诺顿有些绝望的想，身体也松下劲道来。这样的怪物面前，他懒得做无谓的抵抗。然而出乎意料的是，压在他身上的卢基诺张开有着尖利牙齿的大嘴，吐出分叉的舌头，然后开始呜咽着哭了起来。  
“对不起.....但我真的没办法......坎贝尔....求你了，不要说出去.....好吗？”  
温热的液体顺着鳞片滑落，大滴大滴的落在诺顿的脸庞上。他愣住，嘴唇尝着那股和常人泪水别无二致的淡淡咸味，感觉事情的发展和自己想的不同——暴怒的怪物残忍的屠杀了揭开他秘密的人，一般的三流纸浆小说里，剧情的发展。大概情感压抑久了，卢基诺一哭就停不下来。诺顿被他压在地上，感觉腰酸背疼，手脚逐渐变冷，脸上承的泪水快把他淹死了。  
“迪鲁西先生....”他有气无力的叫了一声，“迪鲁西先生，能麻烦您先起来一下吗？”  
（5）  
卢基诺的家庭家境优渥，父母都是科学院的学者。  
他是家里较小的几个孩子之一，和兄弟姐妹不太一样，天生比起人类更加喜欢动物，尤其是那些丑陋的、不讨喜的、长相古怪的。父母对于他的兴趣爱好和研究方向没有说过什么，只是在其他兄弟姐妹面前，卢基诺总觉得自己抬不起头——似乎比起物理和数学，他所研究的东西全无用处：既没有哲学的深思熟虑，也没有诗歌的优雅古朴。  
对于自己所喜爱东西的用途是什么，卢基诺一直在困惑着。童年时，他曾崇拜过年轻时便发掘恐龙化石的吉登恩•曼特尔，希望着自己某一日也能做出这般震动科学界的大发现。然而，时光流逝，他所做的不过是把一个物种从某地搬到某地，目睹着它们灭亡、消退、不被人所理解的制作成标本。  
梦想离现实越来越远的某一天，一个新的发现把他从消沉中唤起——美洲大路上似乎发觉了完全不同的爬行动物进化体系。有研究认为，该地原生态文明所崇拜的羽蛇神，可能就是一类特殊爬行动物存在过的证据。初来的一年里，他确确实实发觉了不少有用的，有趣的新情报。  
直到那天，那条特殊的毒蛇咬了他。一切似乎都在迅速的朝着不可知的深渊跌落而去。现在的他成为了他所研究的奇异物种，他感受到了那些生物对人类目光的恐惧。  
“我不知道接下来该怎么办，”卢基诺失落的对诺顿说，像是找到了久违能够交心的朋友似的，一只手臂搭在他的肩膀上，用手帕擦着眼角积攒的泪花。“那条蛇是肯定追不回来了，而我不敢和认识的熟人说我现在所处的状况。”  
“那么，”诺顿嘴角有些僵硬，他不太能相信对方所说的故事，但现实让他不得不接受。他觉得自己被那只胳膊压的有些难受。“你因为在梦中看到了类似的矿道，所以委托我去找....你相信在那里有让你恢复原样的方法？”  
“是，我听见了那些蛇人的呢喃，”卢基诺用手比划着，诺顿弯下腰去，防止被打中误伤。  
“虽然难以描述，但我觉得发生在我身上的是一种返祖式的诅咒——那些蛇人的文明已经繁衍了许多代，直到它们触怒了它们的神明伊格，才被施加惩罚，化作了现在无脚无手的蛇，失去了知性。”  
也许我的病再恶化下去，也会变得和它们类似。他有些担心的说，鳞片泛过绿色的光。“在那之前，我应该向伊格祈求原谅，又或者破坏掉诅咒....”  
“这听起来倒像是奇幻小说里喜欢用的设定了，”诺顿耸耸肩，“所以你情愿相信这套古怪的理论，而不用你的科学去论证？”  
“我试过....你来。”  
卢基诺拉起诺顿的胳膊，扯着他到了自己的实验室里。脚不沾地的被拖到这来，诺顿边在心里暗暗恐慌，边有些好奇卢基诺想让自己看些什么。实验室里有一套医学常用的器具，柳叶刀的刀刃还在闪闪发亮。  
“额....”蜥蜴人的学者拿起刀，有些犹豫的看了看诺顿，“我希望你不要害怕血...”  
“我见过不少，你不用担心这些。”  
他轻轻说着，卢基诺点点头，对准自己的一截指头切了下去。小指掉落在器皿之中，断口处流出些鲜红的血液来。随后很快，伤口的出血止住了，一根新的手指带着更多的鳞片从那里生长了出来，卢基诺的伤口很快就恢复了。  
“就像是壁虎的尾巴一样，”他说，“在受伤瞬间，伤口周围的肌肉就会收缩止血，然后伤口就会立刻愈合....我想这不是什么好事....也不是科学能解释的通的。痛觉也变得很浅、很轻，但触觉却愈发的敏锐。静态的视觉变弱，但动态变强，黑暗中也看得见东西，听力有些下降.....没错，变得就和蜥蜴一样。”  
虽然见过不少奇怪的事，但这确实是头一遭。诺顿拿起盛在器皿中的手指，端详了一阵，发现它依旧新鲜，断口还在滴落鲜血。  
“如果诅咒就可以让人变成这样，”他努力挤出一个笑容，“那可真是吓人....这世界上说不定确实有能让死人活过来的诅咒呢。嘿，你和我说做了奇怪的梦，我昨天晚上其实也做了一个。”  
卢基诺楞了一下，有些担心的询问：  
“是不是....你在地底的迷宫之中徘徊，然后被蜥蜴人袭击.....我昨晚梦见....我变成了一个怪物，然后把你....杀害吃掉了。”  
学者倒是异常的坦诚，他说这些话的时候，那张冷血的爬虫脸上还有几分担忧的神色。诺顿想起自己昨晚那个奇异的梦境，一时噎住，也没有细说。  
“嗯....和你说的差不多吧。”  
他含糊的说着，望了望对方的尖牙，问：  
“现在你的唾液里有......毒液一类的东西存在吗？”  
对方有些茫然，似乎不清楚为何诺顿会这么问。  
“也许有，但我还没有测试过。你是在担心我咬伤你吗？坎贝尔先生。实话是我真的很担心你的安全，可我也没法独自一人去确定这些地点，没有专业人士的帮助，我想我下不到这么深的地方去。”  
“不用想这么多，”诺顿说，“我也只是收钱办事，等到事情都结束了，也就拍拍屁股走人。当然，我用我的磁铁担保，不会把这些事都说出去。”  
只是，你要做好准备。离开前，诺顿对卢基诺说——命运这恶劣的玩意可不会在你有起色时就把微笑露给你看。你最好先做好一切都是无用功的打算。  
“这是来自经验者的劝告。”他笑笑，“卢基诺先生，我挺喜欢你的诚实和坦然，也挺喜欢你本身。所以我才会担心——在这之后你会怎么办？”  
（6）  
卢基诺站在实验台前，把自己的唾沫装在试管里，注射给那些试验用的动物，观察它们的反应。  
直到诺顿出现在他的对面，他才意识到自己只不过是在又一个奇异的梦境之中。那人黑色的眼睛既像是深不可测的漩涡，又像是一面镜子——镜子里的他还是人类时候的模样：清癯的面颊，深凹的眼窝，因为常年野外活动锻炼的健壮的胸膛，还有鼻梁上的眼镜。  
这幅让人怀念的外表持续了不到一分钟，那些该死的他妈的鳞片又从皮肤里钻出来了。卢基诺用小刀刮着它们，如同挂下一片又一片的鱼鳞。实验台上刮着一串串晶亮的鳞片，像是排列在一起的甲虫，又像是串成串的蛇眼，黏着他的皮肤和血肉。更多的、更多的鳞片钻了出来。他终究还是变成了怪物。  
诺顿就站在他的对面，一言不发，看着他做着一切事情。实际上他认识其他熟人的时间远比认识这个勘探员长很多，卢基诺不明白为什么会是诺顿出现在自己的梦境里。这个脸毁了一半的家伙总是摆着一副笑脸，带着一副奇妙的表情懒洋洋的观察着其他人——开朗和快活不适用这个人，诺顿更像是午夜时分长得像太阳的月亮，触碰之下全是冰冷刺骨的伤痛。  
但卢基诺现在渴望被刺伤、他渴望用这种疼痛来提醒自己他依旧是人类的事实——他需要一把搓冰刀，把身上那些怪异的、奇特的、让人反胃的东西刮个干干净净，他需要诺顿•坎贝尔到自己身边来——否则他就自己过去。  
绷紧肌肉，抬起手掌，卢基诺带着自己的意识，却又像一切都飘离在意识之外。诺顿现在就在他的身前，他用手扼住那带着伤疤的脖颈、他撕裂了对方身上的衣物、他狠狠的咬着对方的肩膀，感觉到甜腻的血流动在他的牙齿指尖、他看见那张淡漠的脸庞变得愈来愈苍白。  
说不清现在的他是不是真正的他——卢基诺•迪鲁西这一形象在梦中更像是一种潜在欲望的集合体——他强烈而暴虐的性欲愈来愈强烈的燃烧着他的胯下，卢基诺用双臂禁锢住那具本来也没有逃走的身躯，将分叉成两根的性器在对方的双腿之间摩擦着。  
黏黏滑滑的液体滴落了下来，把诺顿的双腿弄脏了一片。卢基诺咬着他的肩膀，感觉自己身上的衣物都被血浸透了，对准那后面柔软的地方，刺入了第一根性器去。  
人偶一样的投影似乎终于有了些反应，带着微弱的喘息，胸腔里的心脏在咚咚跳动着。卢基诺肆意的宣泄着他的欲望，他的情热，他抓住那两只单薄的胳膊，准备第二次刺入进去.....  
他突然意识到，他现在看起来完完全全就是个怪物。  
从梦中清醒过来，卢基诺把自己关在浴室里，用冷水反复清洗着自己身上并不存在的血迹。他用指甲挠着那些鳞片，在午夜的猫叫声中不敢再次入睡——每做一次梦，他就离原本的自己越远。也许正如诺顿所说，如果他变不回来了，他应该好好想想，自己之后该怎么办。  
——————tbc


End file.
